The Flight of a Demon
by nesbit32
Summary: The usual love triangles...Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga..Maybe Hojo. Um...Miroku and Sango, too. R&R, please!


**Disclaimer**: Wait…um, did I already put the disclaimer thingy…? Well, I'm new to this stuff so DON'T YELL!!!!!! And, by the way, I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters…You know what I mean!

A full moon shone above a rippling lake while gentle spring breezes stirred stalks of dark emerald grass. But suddenly, a shadow soared over the water and landed with a muffled _thump _on none other than Higurashi Kagome's back porch.

The hanyou rapped quietly on the glass window, then waited impatiently for Kagome to slide it open. It did open, but it wasn't Kagome who had opened it.

"Sota!" The boy grinned and beckoned for InuYasha to step inside. The half demon sniffed the air carefully and frowned. "Where's Kagome?"

Sota's large smile wavered, but he plastered it back on. Finally, the boy said nervously, "She's at Hojo's."

"_What?!_" InuYasha's amber eyes gleamed with fury and he hissed, "She was supposed to wait for me!"

"Y-Yeah, b-but mom said that she n-needed to have more fun in her real time instead of y-yours," Sota stuttered. "Do you want to know where Hojo's house is?"

"No, I can smell that little stinker from a mile away. That Hojo smells like…" He began to mutter venomously to himself, but Sota could hear heated curses. InuYasha nodded to Kagome's brother, a small sign of affection that he did not usually display, and strode over to the window. He jumped out and when Sota peered through it cautiously, all the boy could see was dark sky and a tiny, even more shadowy speck in the distance.

InuYasha grimaced. He could smell the revolting scent of that stupid Hojo now and it made him feel like retching. But the half demon was getting closer, and he knew it…

"Hi, Kagome!" The girl turned around and spotted Hojo pushing through the crowd and struggling towards her. "Do you like the party?" Kagome nodded, and then looked around anxiously. She had no doubt that InuYasha was coming for her. "Would you care for a stroll outside?" Hojo asked, suddenly shy and gesturing to the open door.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Kagome answered. She stepped through the door and a blast of fresh, sharp air hit her. Hojo sighed in satisfaction as he sat down wearily on a small bench and looked around.

"Beautiful place, isn't it? The landscaper was wonderful!" He pointed to a small clump of shadowy blue flowers, illuminated by the dim light coming from a few lanterns. "My mom wanted those there," Hojo then pointed to another bunch of light yellow flowers that seemed to shine in the dark. "And my dad wanted those there."

"Yeah," Kagome muttered distractedly, squinting her eyes to see through the darkness. "Look, I'm kind of thirsty so I'm just going to get a drink-"

Hojo stepped up hurriedly and said, "No, no. Don't worry about it. I'll get us some." The girl nodded and when the boy left, a hanyou took his place, melting out of the shadows.

"Having fun?" InuYasha's eyes glittered angrily, and Kagome scooted farther away from him, watching the half demon warily. "You were supposed to wait for me there! I was worrie-" He stopped suddenly and seemed slightly embarrassed. Kagome smiled at him uncertainly. InuYasha turned away quickly. That grin made him go crazy.

"Look, let's just go now, okay? Don't make such a big deal out of it!" She pushed InuYasha down roughly and scrambled on. The hanyou scowled and shook himself violently. "Hey, watch it!" Kagome hissed as she tugged sharply on his slivery white hair. InuYasha began to howl in pain, and some people ran out to see what was going on. A low, worried murmur rippled through the crowd as Kagome was tossed off, landing painfully on the hard, rocky ground.

Hojo flipped open his cell phone and dialed the ambulance and police. He then stepped forward to pick Kagome up, but his hands were slapped away by someone else's.

"Back," InuYasha growled. "Stay back." Hojo ignored him and started towards Kagome again. The hanyou's hand curled up into a fist and he sent it flying towards him. Hojo was knocked backwards, momentarily stunned as InuYasha picked up Kagome's limp body and jumped upwards, suddenly flying through the cold, sharp night air.


End file.
